bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasumi Miyahara-Haruna
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Birthday March 1st - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Age 4,250 - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Height 5`10 - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Weight 130 LBS - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Blood Type Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Affiliation 3rd Division - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Previous Affiliation Vizard Hideout - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Occupation 3rd Division 5th Seated Officer White Moon Valkyrie - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Previous Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Partner Steven Kusakabe Hellscythe - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Previous Partner Ayuri Yoshima - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Base of Operations Third Division - }} |- ! style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Relatives Tora Daichi (Biological Father) Mariko Kurahashi (Biological Mother) Mitsune Haruna Kisaragi (Adpotive Mother) Phoenix Haruna Danjo Kyougo (Adoptive Father) Jirou Miyahara (Older Brother) Madara Haruna Kisaragi (Older Brother) - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Education Shinigami Academy Graduate - }} |- ! style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Shikai Shirazuki Hikaribana (White Moon Rose) - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Bankai N/A (For Now) - }} } | style="background-color: #cc9999; color:#000" Resurrección None - }} |- Kasumi Miyahara Haruna Kyougo, is the current 5th seated officer of the Third Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Shusuke Kisaragi. Appearance Bright and tall, Kasumi has pale periwinkle eyes and long flowing purple hair when in combat, but dark violet hair when not in combat, with sharp side parted bangs and a dark blue rose attached to her hair. She has a pale white complexion, and she almost always has a blank expression on her face. It isn't presently visible anywhere on her body when she is wearing her uniform, but on the left side of her chest, she has a tattoo of the Haruna Family, similar to her mother Mitsune Haruna Kisaragi Her uniform consists of a short black kimono-like skirt that extends to mid-thigh with a white nagajuban under it. Her shoulder sleeves are cut off so that they start halfway up the top shoulder, with the shoulders exposed. On her waist is a white bow, holding up the Shihakusho. Flowing behind the Shihakuso is wing-like decorations. Personality Kasumi has an extensive living history, as she's lived longer than most people she knows, and subsequently regards herself in a wise way. She was raised as a noble women growing up in the Soul Society, and thus, grew to be someone of her caliber, someone her grandparents were proud of to carry out their family lineage and name. It is in her nature to help out people who are most in need, and she has a strong sense of justice. She has great care for everyone in her family, and sympathizise with people. However, she has no tolerance for traitors. She has always been a hard working women, who sought nothing but to raise her children with care and love. She has been told that a women of her status overworks herself, but she knows that her efforts are rewarded, and she is a proud mother of 6 children. History Pre Shinigami Years: Born Kasumi Aria Yamamoto, the green haired women grew up as the only daughter of two famous prime ministers, who resided on the left side of Shinjuku, in a more wealthy colony. Being the only daughter of Prime Ministers, she played a heavy role as an adult most of her childhood, causing her to act secluded when she was around other children. As she grew up, she became more and more distant from people, training on her own, and even going to school alone. Soon after Kasumi's parents were taken out of power in Shinjuku, soldiers from the capital of Japan were sent to eliminate everything and everyone in Shinjuku, wiping out the existence of everything that ever was. The happily ever after Kasumi dreamed of never came to being. The Japanese Army had managed to wipe all living souls in the city, all except for a few kids who hid under the rubble of the town. She survived, by luck, and made her way home only to find her parents massacred in their own house. The young women began to live on her own a few years after, in Kyoto. She was quiet, and everyone knew her as the spear wielder who never said a word. It was her dedication to spear wielding that brought the end of her life. Soon after her death, she was brought to the Soul Society by a kind Shinigami, who managed to saved her soul from being devoured by a hollow. Not remembering anything that happened while she was a lost soul, she awoken in Rukon district 1, alone as she was used to. The shinigami hung around for a few weeks, convincing Kasumi to enter the Shinigami Academy and become a Shinigami for the Soul Society. Academy Years: As an Academy student, Kasumi took her training a bit more serious than others. She aimed to reach the top of her class, excelling in Shunpo and Zanjutsu. While in the Academy, she made friends with various current officers of the Soul Society, and some who are already retired. Some include her best friend Suchi Ishikawa, whom she spent the entire Academy years with. He later went on to become the 4th Division Vice Captain. Others went on to being captains, Vice Captains, and Council members. Overall, Kasumi was a diligent student, and her instructors quickly saw potential within her. Gotei 13 Years: Right after graduating from the Shinigami Academy, Kasumi sought to join the 7th Division, the Division where her Father Tora was currently the Vice Captain of. Getting accepted into the Division wasn't easy, as she was the only female within their ranks. But it was easy to get along with everyone, especially her esteemed Captain Tempest Winds. It wasn't until Mariko later joined the 7th that she wasn't the only female around. As a recruit, she engaged in battle with an Espada of Hueco Mundo during the Winter War of 2010. Escaping near death thanks to Kyle, her brother at the time, she went on to helping as a rescue medic, since her powers were not high enough to engage in a fair fight. While she did spend a remarkable amount of time in the 7th Division, she decided 5 months later that she'd join the ranks of the 12th Division, to pursue her hidden passion of science. The 12th Division marked a great part of her Shinigami life.She re-encountered her best friend Suchi there, as the 3rd seat at the time. Kell was the Vice captain, along with Faust as the Captain. She spent months there, getting along with all her subordinates. It was around this time when she met her husband Sensui, whom later she'd be engaged and married to. Months went by, and as they did, Kasumi found herself in a predicament, when she discovered an Inner Hollow within her. The voice was telling her to leave the Seireitei itself and go into Karakura town, in the world of the living. The only way she could contain the Inner Hollow was to join the ranks of the Masked Army: The Vizards. She spent several months as a Vizard, training under Raizen and his team of Vizard Specialists, and found that she had talent at controlling her inner Hollow. She enjoyed the power as the 7th class Vizard for a long period of time. But it was during a tragic event that caused the women to forget her memories as a Shinigami. Everything she had ever lived was wiped from existence in her memories, and made her vulnerable about speaking about the past. She awoke one day in Kinogaya, a small district in Karakura, and knew nothing of herself and what she had ever lived. It wasn't until she came across a young Vizard by the name of Aminda, that she was able to recover her strength to fight and endure her hardships. After becoming a Vizard, she began to grow curious about her past, and sought to retrace her memories back. She met a women named Mariko in Kinogaya, and found that she was her mother as a Shinigami. She explained to her that when she was in the Seireitei, she was a mother figure to 6 Shinigami, and a wife to the Captain of the 12th Division, Sensui R. Miyahara. All the explaining caused her to take up a mission, in which she would meet the man himself, and be one step closer to retrieving her past. She realized that she had her memories wiped from existance, and sought to find the truth. It was her late husband, Sensui who, while in France, told her that her life was hidden from her, and her past was shrouded by the darkness her inner Hollow Produced, and thus, she agreed to follow him into the Seireitei and regain her old memories, by ridding herself of Mokou, her dark Inner Hollow. After Sensui rescued the women from certain insanity, he kidnapped her and returned her to the Soul Society, where she had her Inner Hollow powers extracted and reincarnated from her, so that she may continue her life as it once was before she became a Vizard. Once the Inner Hollow was extracted from her body, all the memories she once had came flooding her mind once again, and thus, she was able to recover from the short amnesia she had. After her successful recovery, she sought to change her appearance, thus changing the past, or so she saw it that way. She "chose to forget" the memories that had burdened her before, but deep down inside, she knows memories like those cannot be so easily forgotten or erased. She joined the 3rd Division, in an attempt to regain lost time, and quickly rose within the ranks by displaying her skills as a Shinigami. While in the 3rd Division, she met Mitsune and Phoenix, who both decided to adopt Kasumi into Haruna. She also mentored her student Nathan, who would become a member of the 3rd Division weeks later. She took this time to expand her family, and managed to adopt Tsubasa, another 3rd Division recruit and her student into the family. Powers & Abilities Shunpo Master: Speed is one of her strongest assets, known as the "White Light Flash". She surpasses a great amount of Shinigami in this area, and always trains to improve any way she can. She rivals a 4th seat in terms of speed. Slight Regeneration: Able to mend the light of the sun with her body, she is able to regenerate slightly large wounds and small wounds with ease. Light Manipulation: Kasumi can use light fragments from the area and turn them into reishi, recovering slightly if Kido spells cause reiatsu drainage. Zanpakutou To Be Added